


3 a.m.

by maclaire83



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek is a deputy, F/M, Future Fic, Genderswap, Girl! Stiles, Married Life, Pregnancy, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maclaire83/pseuds/maclaire83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Future fic with Girl!Stiles married to Derek. Derek is now a cop with the Sheriff. Stiles is pregnant with their first child and can't sleep when Derek has the night shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

She is lays on her back, because it is the only semi confortable postion she can sleep in while her stomach is the size of a small boulder. But she hasn't slept at all tonight. It might be because she took several naps during the day. But hey, she's pregnant! She needs all the sleep she can get before the baby, or as she likes to call it little cub, comes. Derek scowls every time she calls the baby little cub. He has told her a thousand times that the baby would not be born as a wolf. Werewolves don't turn until puberty. As if that wasn't already a bundle of laughs .

But no the real reason she can't sleep is because her space heater of a husband is not next to her. Not saying that she is cold, because she is not. She is hot. All the time. And it's the middle of the summer, so that just makes matters worse. She has had to nix cuddling during the night because Derek runs hot. One night she woke up in a pool of sweat, because he had to be the big spoon and had one hand protectively placed over her belly. It was sweet, but she thought she was going to combust under the covers. So after she had kicked Derek several times in the shins to wake him up, there had been a no cuddling Stiles policy during the night, lest she die of heatstroke.

But she still missed the him being there. She felt safer when he was there. Little cub felt better too. He or she, they wanted it to be a surprise, didn't move around as much when Derek was around. He had a calming affect on little cub. And Stiles was thankful for that, because then she could get some sleep. He had been trying not to take as many over night shifts because he knew how restless she and little cub were when he wasn't there.

She sighs loudly. Sleep is not going to happen tonight.

She starts to think of something to do to make time go by faster. She has already read all the baby books, front to back, several times.

She could try and watch the birthing video that the teacher of the lamaze class had lent her. She had been to sweet for Stiles to even try to refuse. But she had already sat through the one they made them all watch senior year of high school, and that was bad enough. Also she was going to be going through it herself in just a few weeks time. And that was going to be a barrel of laughs. Also she was going to force Derek to watch it with her, because he did this to her. She knows it takes two to tango. But they were being safe and it was his stupid super werewolf sperm that had slipped one past the goalie. Not that she didn't want little cub! But little cub was a big surprise.

She could turn on the TV in their bedroom, but that would lead to late night food commercials. And the commercials would lead to cravings. And she had promised Derek that she wouldn't leave the house with out an escort. Because being the pregnant wife of an alpha police officer didn't come with out the him being way overprotective.

It wasn't her fault that she had had a really bad craving for disco fries one night, little cub had wanted them. Actually little cub had wanted all different kinds of french fries during her pregnancy. And it is pure luck that there is a 24 hour diner not even five minutes away from the house. It was not her luck however that both her father and Derek had been called in on an accident just off the highway. She had told them it was fine and it would be just a couple of hours. But it had been a really bad one, and they need all the help they could get. Derek called her and told her it would probably longer than they thought. They had only been gone for an hour, but it felt like days, when the craving kicked in. She had searched the freezer for french fries. They had them, but the fridge had no gravy or cheese. She had tried to convince herself just regular old french fries and ketchup would work, but then it took forever for the oven to preheat, and little cub was just begging for some disco fries. So she had told herself that it would only be a half hour. She would be there and back in less than that. She had gotten to the diner, ordered and eaten her disco fries, with a side order of pie, because she needed something sweet to counter balance the salty goodness of those fries, in less than a half hour. She had actually gotten it done in twenty-eight minutes and ten seconds. She had timed herself on her phone.

She had pulled up onto their street, when she noticed that there was a police cruiser in her driveway. When twenty-eight minutes and ten seconds ago there had only been her jeep. She was in so much trouble with whichever officer was home. If it was her dad she could try to pull out the tears and pretend to be the emotional pregnant woman. And he would comfort her and tell her that it was alright. He would probably even tell her a story about her mom when she was pregnant with her. But Derek, her sourwolf of a husband, would see right through her tears. He would just be angry. Period. End of story. He would be even angrier because she had taken the jeep. He had deemed it unsafe for her to drive in her "condition". She rolled her eyes at him when he had said that, because the jeep had gotten her through a lot. She would only get rid of it when it finally stopped working. Even then she would probably try and keep it in the garage for the memories.

So she had walked into the house, carrying the extra piece of pie she had bought for breakfast the next day, expecting the worst. And the worst is what she had gotten. Derek was sitting at the kitchen table. He was facing the front door. When she walked in the door he just glared at her for a full minute before she couldn't take it anymore and started blabbering about disco fries and little cub and not having the right ingredients to make them at home. Then she started talking about how it had taken her less than a half hour to get there, eat and get back. He let her blabber on until she was out of breath, before he started yelled at her for leaving the house with out and escort. He yelled that she could have called one of the pack to take her. He had yelled at her for taking the jeep. He yelled at her for not answering her phone. She didn't even hear it ring she had tried to tell him, but he wasn't hearing it. He even yelled that she could have tried to wait for one of them to ge home. During the middle of all his yelling, the tears started to silently fall down her cheeks.

When he was finally done, he saw that she was crying, real tears, not the fake ones she had been using lately. And he got this guilty look on his face. He then pulled her into a hug and just told her that he only wants to keep her safe, because there are people out there who want to hurt him, and the only way to hurt him is to hurt her and the baby. They had then both agreed that they had over done it. Him with the yelling. And her with the going out just to satisfy a craving. They then went and ate the pie that she had brought home from the diner.

She later asked why he had come home early, when he had told her over the phone that they needed all the help they could get. He told her that both he and Sheriff didn't like having her home alone, even if it was only for a few hours. So the Sheriff had sent him home and called in one of the Rookies.

Laying down in bed thinking of back in that night made her miss him even more, because he loved her so much. And she just wanted him to be close. She knew that he would be home in less than four hours, but they were going to be a very long four hours and she was tired. She really just wanted to get some sleep. But little cub started using her bladder as a punching bag.

She heaved herself up from the bed and waddled her way to the bathroom in down hall.

After she was done with her late night bathroom adventure, she heard her dad snoring in his bedroom. She though back on all of the time when she had nightmares after her mom had died, and she would race to their room and spend the rest of the night in their bed knowing that she still had her dad.

Then a great idea came to her. She didn't exactly have a nightmare, but she did need to get some sleep. So she waddled her way down the hall and knocked lightly, while opening the door.

(TBC)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sheriff wakes up to a very pregnant Stiles standing in his bedroom door way.

He woke with a start. He looked around the room to see what had woken him up. Stiles was standing in the doorway, the hall light shining behind her making her look like a shadow. The way she was standing in the doorway made her look like she was little again. Like after one of her nightmares, shuffling from foot to foot, trying to look as sad as she possibly could, so she would get his sympathies and let her sleep in his bed for the night. Except she wasn't little anymore, by any stretch of the imagination. She was a grown married woman. Pregnant with his first grandchild. That's when it hit him. It was the middle of the night and she was pregnant with his first grandchild. And her husband wasn't home. This could only mean one thing.

He bolted up out of bed phone already in hand getting ready to call Derek.

"Daddy! It's not the baby! Calm down."She said as he was putting on his jacket.

He sighed in relief, "Thank goodness." He sat back down on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Sweetheart, if it's not he baby, then what is it?" He asked her with concern.

"I can't sleep." She sounded like she was five. "Can I stay here until Derek gets home?"

The way she sounded broke his heart. She might be a grown woman, but she would always be his little girl.

"Of course you can stay here until Derek gets home." He got up off of the bed and went over to hug her. It was hard to get his arms all the way around her, but he somehow managed.

She flops down on the left side of the bed and tries to get confortable. He keeps feeling the bed shift with every move she makes, trying to get confortable. He chuckles to himself, thinking back on when another very pregnant woman was doing the same thing.

She huffs and asks, "What's so funny?"

"You just remind me of your mother." he says, "You want to know what helped her sleep when she was pregnant with you?"He sees her nod. "She would lay on her side and put a pillow between her knees." He can feel the skepticism roll off her. "Just trust me ok. It really helped."

She huffs again but takes one of the pillows out from behind her head and does what he suggested.

He smiles to himself and turns on his side to try and get back to sleep.

He is almost asleep when he hears her start to gently snore. He smiles to himself again and looks at the picture of his wife on his nightstand and says, "See I remember. I'm looking out for her just like you told me to."

He will always look out for her. It wasn't always easy. And it still isn't, because she is always tying to do the right thing. And sometimes the right thing gets her into trouble.

He remembers the night where she told him everything.

It was the day after she had graduated from high school.

He had just worked a full day at the station, and all he wanted to do was fall asleep on the couch while watching TV with his daughter.

But when he had pulled up to the house, there had been a black camero parked infront. And there was , and is, only one person in all of Beacon Hills that drives a black camero. He had an idea as to what Derek Hale was doing at his house, but it still could not mean anything good.

He had walked into the house, hand over his holster, ready to shoot, just incase the situation called for it.

But what he had found surprised him even more. Derek Hale and Stiles were sitting at his kitchen table, holding hands. Talking in hushed voices, heads close together. As soon as she had seen him she let go of Derek's hand and jumped up from her seat.

She then had asked him to sit down because they need to tell him something. At first he thought the worst. She was pregnant, and not going to college anymore. But she had stopped him before he could say anything.

That night they had told him everything. Starting with the werewolves.

At first he did not believe her. He thought that maybe she wasn't taking her Adderall again, and was seeing things like last time she had stopped. But then Derek had interjected and asked him to just watch. And then he shifted. He had been sitting down, but as soon as a 6 foot werewolf was standing in his kitchen, he toppled over backwards in his chair reaching for his gun.

Stiles had rushed over to him to make sure he was ok. After she had made sure he was ok, she asked him to put the gun away. She then told him if he shot Derek it would make no difference, werewolves could heal.

He got up off of the floor, as Derek shifted back. He set his chair upright, and sat back down. They then began explain about all of the murders. Starting with the Hale house fire.

He was grateful to finally understand what had been going on. He was also happy to know why Stiles had been lying to him. She explained that she was just trying to protect him and everyone else.

When he though about it, it did make sense. Derek was hanging around with a bunch of teens, but he had to because he was their Alpha.

He had then asked them why they were deciding to tell him this all now. That's when she started stammering and couldn't look him in they eye. Derek let her flounder for a few seconds before he took a hold of her hand and told him that they were dating, and had been since Stiles turned 18 in April. He then added that Stiles had been feeling guilty about lying to him about everything and wanted to come clean.

He tried to pretend to be shocked at them dating, but they weren't as sneaky as they thought they were. Old Mrs. Johnson from next door had told him about a hunky young man, dressed all in black, coming and going from Stiles' window after he left for the overnight shift and before he got home. He didn't say anything though, because he was not going to have that conversation with his daughter.

She looked relieved when he said that all he wanted was for her to be happy, and he meant it. But being the Sheriff he also had to threaten Derek with some form of bodily harm if he ever hurt his little girl. Even if he could heal.

Thinking back on that night he realized how much has changed in his life in the past eight years. But it was all for the best.

He was almost back to sleep when he received a kick to the shins. He had forgotten that she was a kicker. But she was finally asleep, and he wasn't going to change that. The things he put up with for her benefit.

 

(TBC)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is at work worrying about Stiles and the baby.

Derek sat at his desk trying to finish paperwork. But his mind was elsewhere. All he could think about was going home and being with Stiles. He normally hated being away from her form any period of time. Even if it was just work. But he hated being away from Stiles even more now because she was pregnant, and it was only two weeks away from her due date.

They had talked about when they thought the baby would come. Stiles had been three weeks early. And Derek was almost a week late. So they were hopeful that maybe it would balance out and they baby would come right on time. But the doctor had said all babies were different. So they were just going to have to wait it out.

He sat at his desk staring at the clock. It was only 3:15 . He didn't get off until seven. It was going to be a long night.

The paperwork he was trying to finish was just sitting there taunting him.

A hand clapped him on the back. He turned around to see who it was. It was Garcia, one of the other deputies.

"Stop worrying, Hale. She's fine. The Sheriff is with her. If anything happens, you'll get the call." Garcia says as he walks by.

He sighs, knowing Garcia is right. Stiles wouldn't be stupid enough to wait for him to get home if anything happened. But then again...

No. She knows what to do because of of the books that she had been reading and making him read. Also the class she made them go to.

He looks down at the paperwork that has been staring him in the face all night. He decides to put it off some more and get a cup of coffee. Not that it will do anything. It was just something to do to pass the time.

So he walks over to the snack and water-cooler area. No one else is over there so he is allowed to be alone with his thoughts.

He can feel Stiles now. They are bonded. He can feel how restless she is. He just wants to go home and be with her. Make sure she is safe. Make sure the baby is safe. All his wolf wants to do is protect her. He knows it has gotten on her nerves during her pregnancy, but he can't help himself.

He thinks back on how he was always trying to protect her. His wolf knew there was something about her. Something special. He would always make sure she was safe. She would do the same. She would save is life, even before they were together. She was looking out for him even then.

He thinks back on the first time he kissed her. She was 17 and they had just finished running through the woods. Some rouge hunters, that were new in town had crashed one of the pack meeting. So they had all gone in different directions. On instinct he followed Stiles. He wanted to make sure that she was ok. After running for what seemed like forever they stopped close to one of the side roads. They were hiding behind some trees trying to be quiet. When they saw headlights in the distance.

The only thing he could think of at the time was to say "Kiss me." She just looked at him with the most ridiculous bitch face he had ever seen. It rivaled his own. But then he explained that it would make them look like they were just a bunch of teens fooling around in the woods. She was about to protest, but he just grabbed her face and started kissing her. She didn't kiss back at first, but she didn't fight him off either. She just stood there. But when he bit her lower lip, she opened her mouth with a gasp. And it was perfect for him to push his tongue in. Then she put her hands in his hair and was pulling him closer. Their mouths were clashing together. Tongue. Teeth. Lips. He moved his hands from her face, to cup her ass. She then wrapped her legs around his waist. He slammed her into the nearest tree. The hunters came and went. But they continued to kiss like it was their last night on Earth. It was only when Isaac found them, did they stop.

Stiles pulled herself away from Derek. She looked frazzled and shocked. Maybe even a little scandalized. But before any of them could say anything, Derek was fully shifted and running away from the situation.

At the time he thought that only kissed her because of the reason he gave her. He even though that as he grabber her face. But as soon as his lips touched hers he knew it was something else. If he was about to die he wanted to kiss her. He wanted her lips to be the last thing he ever felt.

He couldn't help it. He had fallen in love with her. Something he was planning on never doing again. He didn't deserve it. Or her. She had always just been there. At first she was just this annoying little girl, that smelled like something familiar. Like something from his past. It had always been there. But he started going to her and Scott's help more and more. Before he realized it, he was mainly going to them for her. It only hit him when they were having the pack meeting in the old burt remains of his house, that she smelled like home.

But then he kissed her. And he knew that he wanted her. His wolf wanted her. It wanted to claim her. But he couldn't let someone in again. Not like that. He knew that she was different from Kate, but he just couldn't.

He tried to stay away. He didn't hold any pack meetings. He stayed in the apartment he bought. Locked away from the world. But mostly he was staying away from her. He didn't know how she felt. He didn't want to risk his heart or the pack's safety again. Even though technically Stiles was part of the pack. But if someone ever hurt her to get to him, it would kill him. He couldn't let her get hurt. If he could just stay away from her for the net couple of months, he would get over it. She was going to college, she deserved a chance at life. He would just stay away, because the look on her face after the kiss was pure shock. She didn't want this. He could see that. She just kissed him back because they both though they were going to die

But being Stiles, she finally barged in one day, a couple of weeks later, demanding an explanation of what happened. He told her it was just a kiss. It meant nothing. But she wasn't having any of that. She just rambled and rambled on about how it was not just a kiss. And how he had been acting weird around her for months. And how she knows that he felt what she felt. She was then asking him if it had anything to do with that she was underaged, because if it did, she was going to be 18 in a few weeks. She could wait.

The last part caught him off guard. She could wait? She felt it too?

Then she started rambling on about how if he was just going to sit around and be a "sourwolf" for the rest of his life and not letting anyone in, while he could have a hot piece of ass like her around,well then he was crazy. Then she said started to say something else, but he was already closing the distance between them. He grabbed her face again and kissed her. It wasn't like before it was slower and sweeter. Less kissing like they were about to die and had no time. More like they had all the time in the world.

She pulled back from the kiss and said, "I know what you are thinking. But I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. And you have to stop being such a sourwolf. You need something good in your life. And why shouldn't it be me." she smiled and then attacked his mouth again.

He was brought out of his daydream of kissing Stiles by none other than Garcia. Again.

"Hey Hale. Got some more paperwork for you to do." He says with a smug smile.

Derek just takes the paperwork out of Garcia's hands and walks back to his desk.

He looks down at the massive amount of work he has to do now, then looks over at the clock. 3:30.

It's going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Girl!stiles stories, so i wrote my own. Hope you like it! More to come soon.  
> I also have this on my ff.net I also update there.


End file.
